Angels in the moon light
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: i know, not a great title but come on! Sasuke meets an angel for the first time in his life, in a park at night, what will happen now? I am so not good at summaries...will continue in the starting of june, please look forward to it!
1. An angel in the dark

**Hina-chan: This is a fic i came up with while i was in deep thinking! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Kanna: I'm sure they will, don't rub it in their faces! Hits Hina-chan over the head with a broom**

**Hina-chan: Itai...what was that for?**

**Kanna: You're too proud of yourself, your stupid cheery attitude is annoying!**

**Hina-chan: You don't mean that right, Kan-chan?**

**Kanna: Don't call me that!!Throws random books at Hina-chan**

**Hina-chan: While i'm stuck in this war, you guys get to read a terrific fic...**

**Kanna: What i say about being too proud of your work??**

**Hina-chan: GAHHH!!Runs into the streets screaming her head off**

**Kanna: Chases after her**

**Warning: Contains a few swears...**

**Pairing: SasuxNaru**

**Ages: Naruto is 17 & Sasuke is 19 **

**Summary: Sasuke meets an angel for the first time in his life, where? In a park of course and to top things off, at night! How mysterious is love you ask? That's easy...nevermind, i don't have an answer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this great, best selling book unfortunatly...**

* * *

**Angels in the dark:**

Sasuke's pov-

I looked out the window as i drove down the street in my portia. It was a clear night with the moon brightly shining over the hill tops. I stopped at a nearby park that was just a few steps away from the bakery shop and got out of the car.

Normal pov-

Sasuke walked over to the swing set and sat on one of them and pushed the soft, cold sand with his feet. He gazed up at the shining moon and stared at it for a while when he heard the bushes rustling. He stopped gazing at the moon and turned his to the bushes. Out popped a boy that had brightly, golden hair as gold as the sun and blue ocean coloured eyes and had three scratch like marks on both his cheeks.

The boy looked to be 17 to 18 and looked a bit startled and confused at the same time. The boy backed away slowly as if he were a dead man running from the grim reaper. Sasuke just sat there and watched as the other boy tripped over his own foot and crashed to the ground onto his back. Sasuke got up from the swing and rushed over to help him up but the boy just smacked his hands away and stared up at him.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Sasuke's heart was beating like crazy as he stared at the boy's body that was lying under him.

"N-no...get away from me!" The boy pushed Sasuke's hands away again and made an attempt to crawl away but Sasuke grabbed a hold of the boy's sides.

"What's the matter with you?" The boy stopped struggling and looked deep into Sasuke's dark, emotionless eyes and started crying for no apparent reason.

"H-hey, why are you crying and why are you dressed like this?" The boy seemed to be wearing an old tattered shirt and scratched up looking pants.

"At least tell me your name" The boy sat up properly and hesitated.

"Naruto U-uzumaki"

"Sasuke Uchiha, a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun, by the way, who ever it was that named you should change your name to angel" Sasuke smirked and saw the boy blush a bit.

"What kind of nonsense is that and why are you smirking, perverted bastard!"

"Is this how you talk to someone who tries to help you?" Naruto looked away and up at the moon that shone in the night.

"No one talks to me...so of course i would act like this toward a person who's talking to me for the first time"

"How did you learn to speak?"

"I-" The boy was cut off as they both heard shouting in the distance. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the voice that called out his name.

"Is that someone you know? I thought you said no one talks to you"

"He...he's my step dad..."

"Shouldn't you be telling him where you are?" Sasuke stood up and was about to shout out to him when a pair of hands pulled him back down.

"What was that for, i'll have you know, i paid a lot of money for this suit!"

"I...don't want to go back there..." Naruto put his hands over his head and started to cry once more.

"What about your mother, i'm sure she's probably worried about you"

"She's dead...my mom died trying to protect me from him...please...go..."

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me, i'm not going anywhere until you say take me with you" Naruto blushed and started to pound on Sasuke's chest.

"NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Sasuke smirked and held his hand out.

"Take me with you" Sasuke scooped the boy into his arms and walked off as Naruto clung to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke walked back to his car and opened the passenger's door. He let the boy out of his arms and onto the soft seat and closed the door. He got into the driver's side, started up the car and drove off into the night while a very pissed of man shouted into the night.

* * *

A/n: Who dares me to continue??

Kanna: I don't...

Hinata-chan: Stop it with your negitivity, i don't need it!!

Hinata-chan: Well...review and tell me if you think i should continue this bad boy!


	2. Author's note: A must read!

**

* * *

**

Hinata-chan: Ne, sorry for this disturbance, but there won't be another chapter till june, so please...please don't be upset, for those who said yes and continue this story, thank you and i will be continuing the story in 9 days so i hope you'll look forward to it

**Kanna: I don't mind reading the story but what i do mind is having to take you step by step through making it...**

**Hinata-chan: -- Kanna senpai, please bequiet for once...**

**Kanna: ...**

**Hinata-chan: Well, i'll be making a new chapter for a whole new world with kakashi but i've ended the itanaru story, it was just basically telling what Naruto and itachi-san did after all that has happened...so those who are disappointed i'm terribly sorry i made such a dumb story TT**

**Kanna: I told you not to make it...**

**Hinata-chan: SHUT UP!! **

* * *


End file.
